crystalhallfandomcom-20200216-history
Familiars
Familiars, so it seems, are mystic animals bound to mages. There isn't very much in Canon about them. :Foxfire took a deep breath and began. "Well, there isn't really ONE big reason, but a lot of good reasons. First, your familiar isn't just a pet; she's your ally. She's the best friend that I've ever had, and that I'm ever likely TO have. She listens to me, and tells me when my head is up my- er- when I'm playing silly head games with myself. She can see invisible beings and forces, even when I'm not looking for them, so she watches my back. And heterodyning your magical power with an ally never hurts. And Boots gets... Hey, what DO you get out of it, Boots?" Boots answered by sprawling on her back to allow her tummy to get rubbed. "Oh. Right. That."The Boston Brawl II - This Time It's Personal! Familiars are the exception to the "no pets" policy, because they aren't. Pets, that is.Bek D. Corbin in the Crystal Hall Forums.Renae in the Crystal Hall forums. What they (generally) are, are energy constructs given physical form in the real world and made to look like animals. The physical form may even be an enchanted construct itself.The Book of DarwinThe Garden of Good and Evil : There's not a lot of advantage in making a human into a familiar. Familiars are, by nature, energy constructs given physical form in the real world and made to look like animals. But they aren't animals. They're constructs, tailored to synchronize and enhance/amplify such things as power and focus for their mage master and make it easier for said master to craft spells and gather and hold Essence ready for use in crafting spells. However, there are rituals that require multiple casters that are beyond the ability of a familiar. In that case, a soul bound servant might do the track Especially one bound in a fool's circle. When you're working dark magick, betrayal by your circle is nearly as common and serious a risk as being eaten by the things and powers that you are dealing with. Having soul bonded mages at the other points in the circle may be the next best thing to growing tentacles and manipulating the multiple points on your own without support from others.Kristin Darken in the Crystal Hall Forum v2 Once in a long while, they are entities shaped and trained for their eventual purpose.Rises the Sun, Part 1 Familiars * Accolon - Mara Harrow's familiar often presents as a large black snake but can do a large scorpion quite well.The Final Trump * Bitsy - A cat-sized cross between a fennec fox and a monkey, with large ears, a long tail, and violet fur over its body. Petshop is allowed to register her as a "familiar", although "minder" or "keeper" may be more accurate.Following the Path of Cute * Buttons - A Gabriel Hound, Clover's familiar, normally a puppy but capable of growing large enough for her to ride upon.The Three Little Witches * Eve Eden's familiar is a lividly green serpent, suitable for draping as one might a long scarf. * Finder of Much Food - A squirrel. Mrs. Lauriant's familiar.Absinthe * Lenore - A white raven, the former White Lady's familiar. She goes where she wants, locked doors no problem.Written in Blood, Part 4 * Merlin - A black cat, Elyzia Grimes' familiar, capable of growing into a black panther. * Naimon - A Scottish Terrier, Virgil de Maugris's familiar.The Final Trump, Part 5 * Nero - A Great Dane, le Compte Marc-Thierry de Maugris- St. Denis's familiar. * Slyboots - A cunning fox, Foxfire's familiar. * Schroedinger - An infant shoggoth, Josie Gillman's familiar (Perhaps the relationship goes the other way, but the folks at ARC recommended "familiar" for the application paperwork.), usually taking the form of a black, furless housecat''I Looked into the Abyss, and it Winked'' * An armband shaped like a black-metal serpent with Orichalcum eyes, attuned to Sandra Carter. * The Witch Queen's familiar is a black cat.Curse of the Dragon Queen References Category:Terminology Category:Magic Category:Entities